You Found Me
by NinjaGeek
Summary: Kurt and newcomer Terrence start going out and fall in love. They promised to tell each other everything, but some secrets are meant to be kept secret.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Glee or any of its characters. I do, however, own all OCs.**

You Found Me

Chapter 1

Kurt was just walking down the hall on his way to Glee club when two jocks wearing varsity jackets caught up to him.

"Yo, homo," one of them said as he pushed Kurt against the wall. Meanwhile, a transfer student named Terrence heard what was going on and stopped in his tracks once he heard the word "homo". He turned to the jocks and moved in between them and Kurt.

"Leave him alone, guys," Terrence said sternly. They looked shocked at first, but changed their expression once they realized a new kid was in their midst.

"Bonus," one said. "A homo and a newbie at the same time."

"Congratulations," Terrence said sarcastically. "Now that you've got your homo and you're newbie all in one dude, you can let this guy go." They started laughing.

"You're gay too?" said one between chuckles. The other one was practically dying of laughter.

"Yeah I'm gay. And I'm damn proud of it."

"So are you this dweeb's boyfriend or something?"

"Actually, I don't even know this guy." Terrence then turns to Kurt, extends his hand and says "What's up, man. I'm Terrence."

"I'm Kurt," Kurt said shyly.

"Cool to meet ya, man." Terrence turns back to the jocks standing before him. "Now if you assholes will excuse us." He pushes his way past the bewildered buffoons with a victorious smirk on his face. "Dumbass bastards," he mutters.

"Terrence, wait up," Kurt said. "Thank you for sticking up for me. Not many people would do that."

"No problemo compadre," said Terrence, clapping his new compadre on the back. "Quick question. I hear this school has a Glee Club. Is there a formal audition to join or do you just have to show up?"

"You want to sign up for Glee club? Awesome! I'm on my way there right now. Care to join me?"

"I'd be thrilled." Kurt and Terrence walked together to Glee Club. Once they walked in, all conversation ceased. Santana started staring at Terrence.

'Damn,' she thought. 'That guy is smokin'. I wonder if he has a girlfriend.'

"Everybody, this is Terrence," Kurt said. Terrence waved to everyone and shoved his hands in his pockets. "He's new to this school and he wants to join Glee Club."

"Well, Terrence," Santana said, "you already look the part. Let's see what you got."

"I guess I could sing a little something." He went over to the drum set and started playing.

_{Move Along - All American Rejects}_

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking._  
_When you fall everyone stands._  
_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking._  
_With the life held in your_  
_Hands are shaking cold. These hands are meant to hold._  
_Speak to me._

_When all you gotta keep is strong,_  
_Move along, move along like I know you do._  
_And even when your hope is gone,_  
_Move along, move along just to make it through._  
_Move along._

_Move along._

Everyone got up, started dancing, and joined Terrence in song.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_  
_Could be a night when your life ends._  
_Such a heart that will lead you to decieving_  
_All the pain held in your_  
_Hands are shaking cold. Your hands are mine to hold._  
_Speak to me._

_When all you gotta keep is strong,_  
_Move along, move along like I know you do._  
_And even when your hope is gone,_  
_Move along, move along just to make it through._  
_Move along._

The song ended and everyone aplauded Terrence.

"You, my friend, have an incredible voice," Mercedes said.

"Thank you," Terrence replied. "So, am I in?"

"Of course you're in, dude," Puck said. "Welcome to the Island of Misfit Toys."

Santana sat on Terrence's lap and said "So, you single? Cuz I'm thinking maybe you and I could get together sometime."

"Um, thanks for the offer," said Terrence, moving Santana off his lap, "but I don't even know your name. Plus I'm gay. So, yeah. Sorry."

"It's okay. Either way, you're still delicious eye candy. The name's Santana, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I should probably get to know all of your names since I'll be sticking around." Everyone introduced themselves, and Terrence surprisingly remembered all of them.

"Okay, let me see if I've got this right. Kurt, Santana, Rachel, Finn, Puck, Artie, Quinn, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, and Sam."

"Nailed it," Kurt said. Mr. Scheuster came in and gave everyone the weekly assignment.

"Everybody pair up. This week, we will be doing Katy Perry duets."

"Will we be able to wear costumes?" Terrence asked.

"Yes, you will be able to wear costumes. Who are you by the way?"

"I'm Terrence. I just joined."

"His voice is amazing, Mr. Sheu," Quinn said. "He came in saying he wanted to join the club, he sang for us, and we let him in."

"Cool," Mr. Scheuster. "I don't think I've seen you around here."

"That's becuse I just transfered. It's my first day."

"Oh. Well, welcome to McKinly. Where'd you transfer from?"

"Carmel high." Everyone in the room grew still. It was so silent you could hear a hair drop. Terrence grew uncomfortable and, against his better judgement, decided to speak. "Is it something I said?"

"You transfered here from Carmel high?" Artie asked. "You're not pulling a Jesse on us, are you?"

"Excuse me? What does that mean?"

"You weren't in Vocal Adrenaline, were you?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, hell no. In fact, about ninety-five percent of the alumni at Carmel high are snobby, intollerable sociopaths. That's exactly why I transfered." Everyone sighed with relief.

"Okay. Now that we've got that cleared up, find partners for the assighnment." Kurt and Terrence walked up to each other, and nothing needed to be said. They just started chatting about project ideas.

"So what I was thinking was we could do an elaborate bird theme," Terrence said. "Flamingos, peacocks, eagles, the whole enchilada."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Kurt said. "Great minds think alike."

"So true, mi amigo. So true." The two started designing their Katy Perry-style costumes when Terrence changed the subject. "So I was wondering, maybe if you're not busy after school, maybe we could possibly catch a movie or something." He blushed and looked to the ground.

Kurt put his hand on Terrence's and said "That would be wonderful."

"So it's a date then?"

"It's a date. I'll meet you at the theater at seven."

"Alright. Sounds good."

**I was writing this while watching a Glee marathon on Netflix with my sister. She asked what I was doing. I told her I was writing a Glee fic and she started laughing like she didn't believe me. I told her it was for real and she said "oh, you're serious?" I just found it hilarious. We both love Glee.**

**Anyway, so I hope you liked this story so far. I will try to update soon. Peace y'all. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm not lucky enough to own Glee. I wish I was, though. That would be cool. :)**

**There may be some movie spoilers within a section of this chapter. I will let you know which section it is. Enjoy. :)**

You Found Me

Chapter 2

The final bell rang and everyone rushed out the door to get a start on their after school activities, whether it be work, video games, sports, or, Terrence and Kurt's case, a date. Terrence was walking to his motorcycle when a rush of cold red slushie hit him in the face.

"Hey loser," said the joyful hockey player who threw the slushie. "Welcome to McKinley." Terrence wiped the slushie off his face and cuckled.

"Thanks," he said. "I love cherry." He got on his bike and left school grounds with a sticky red smile. 'That son of a bitch is wasting his money,' he thought. 'He'll never break me down. No one can.' He pulled into his driveway and threw his backpack on the couch in his living room.

"Hey son," his dad called from the kitchen. "How was school?"

"It was alright," Terrence said, sitting on the counter. "It had its highs and its lows, but mostly its highs. The highs were awesome."

"Two questions. What happened today that was so cool, and why are you all red?"

"I'm all red because someone threw a slushie in my face in the parking lot. No big deal. But what happened that was so cool was I met this guy, he's gay, I asked him to a movie tonight, and he said yes."

"That's great, Terrence."

"I know right. I'm so excited. But I'm also really nervous. I've never been on a date before."

"No need to be nervous. You'll be fine."

"Thanks dad." Terrence noticed his dad was juggling multiple pots, pans, and dishes. "Need any help with that stuff?"

"Naw. I got this. You go shower up for your date. You look like you've got a little bit of slushie on your face." They laugh a bit and Terrence heads upstairs to shower.

At that moment, Kurt was in his room, trying to decide what to wear on the date. Finn was playing video games, but stopped to question why his new brother was pacing like a madman.

"What's up Kurt?' he asked. He glanced in Kurt's direction and took a double-take. "Dude, why is your entire closet on your bed?"

"I've got a date tonight," Kurt said nervously. "It's my first date and I have no Idea what to wear."

"A date, huh?" said Finn. "Who with?"

"The new guy, Terrence. He asked me to the movies while we were working on the project." Kurt quickened his pace and continued contemplating his clothing options.

"Kurt." Finn put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, halting his pacing. "Chill out. You don't need to worry. You've got this. You just need to loosen up a bit." Finn shook Kurt by the shoulders. Side to side, to and fro, and in circles. "You pumped, man?"

"I'm pumped," Kurt said, though he didn't feel it.

"I can't hear you!" Finn said, raising his voice. "Are you pumped?"

"Yeah." Kurt started to actually feel pumped. "Heck yeah!" The two brothers started laughing. "How far away is the theater from here?"

"About a half hour drive." Kurt checked his watch. 6:20. "Oh jeez. I'd better get going. How do I look?"

"You look awesome. Have fun tonight."

"Thanks. Wish me luck." He took one last look in the mirror and headed out the door.

Terrence got out of the shower and heard a knock at the door. He slipped on jeans and a t-shirt and ran to answer the door. His dad beat him to it, and when the door opened, Terrence was not only shocked, but also terrified at who waited behind that door.

"Mom?" he said, his voice cracking.

"Oh, my baby," she said, wrapping her arms around her child. "Why did you do this to yourself, Terra?" This made Terrence snap. He pushed his mother away and headed for the door.

"You know why I had the surgery, mom. And the name's Terrence." He slammed the door and started toward the theater. 'Forget this,' he thought angrily. 'If she can't accept the fact that this is who I am and who I'm meant to be, then forget her.' He found a parking space and found Kurt waiting by the front door.

"Hey Terrence," he said.

"Hey Kurt. So What movie were you thinking about seeing?"

"I don't know if you're into horror films, but I ws thinking we could see Haunt. I haven't seen it yet, but a few of my cousins have. They say it's incredible."

"I love horror movies." They pay for their tickets and head to the consession counter. "Snacks are on me," Terrence said.

"Nonsense. We'll split the cost." They get their snacks, one large popcorn and two medium sodas, and head into the theater. About an hour and a half later, the two were more creeped out than they have ever been before.

"That was the creepiest movie I have ever seen," Terrence said.

"Have you seen any of the big movie franchises like Halloween or Friday the 13th?" Kurt asked.

"Nope," Terrence said. "They're on my list, though."

**Warning: SPOILER ALERT! The following section contains multiple spoilers of the movie Haunt. If you have any plan or desire to see this movie and you do not wish to read about some of the most crucial scenes, you can skip reading this section. It's only a few sentences, though. Just until the bolded text. This is a long ass warning. How 'bout we get back to the story.**

"Same here," Kurt agreed. "Haunt was kind of confusing in the beginning with the whole backstory then jumping straight into it, but it was spectacular."

"I couldn't agree more," Terrence said enthusiastically. "The whole dental chair flashback was epic. And that ending."

"Such a good ending. with the body under the floor in the attic."

"So awesome."

**This concludes the spoilers section. :)**

Kurt and Terrence walk over to where they parked. Coincidentally, they parked right next to each other.

"Oh no," Kurt said stunned. His car was slushied and spray-painted, and the tires have been slashed.

"Alright," a pissed off Terrence said, "when I find out who did this, they're gonna get a serious ass kicking. Has this happened before?"

"I've been Slushied, but my car's never been vandalized. Dang it." Kurt called a tow truck company to tow his car home. He was left on hold for five minutes and decided to hang up.

"You want me to drive you home?"

"Sure."

"I don't think I brought an extra helmet, but you can use this one." He realized that there was a bit of melted slushie left in the helmet and searched his motorcycle bag for a rag to clean it out. He gave it to Kurt. "I may or may not have gotten all of it out. Sorry, man."

"Gotten all of what out?"

"Cherry slushie." Terrence got on the bike and started the engine.

"You got Slushied!?" Kurt gaped at the news that his date, after only his first day at McKinley, was already seen as a loser by the popular crowd.

"Don't worry about it. They're practically throwing their money at me. I feel honored. Come on, let's go." Kurt got on behind Terrence and navigated the way to his house.

"Make a left here," Kurt instructed. Terrence saw the street sign and smiled. "My house is right here."

"I live right down the street."

"No way. Really?"

"Yeah. Just a few houses over actually." They stood there for a moment in awkward silence.

"So maybe I could give you my number and we could text each other," Kurt suggested.

"Okay. I think I might have a pen on me." He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a blue pen. They wrote their numbers on each other's hands and said their goodnights.

'Yup. It was a good day,' Terrence thought. He drove by his house and saw his mom's car still in the driveway. 'I don't think I really need to be home until later.' He put in his earbuds and chose a random song on his phone.

_{Holiday - Green day}_

_Hear the sound of the falling rain_  
_Coming down like an armageddon flame._  
_The shame. The ones who died without a name._  
_Hear the dogs howling out of key_  
_To a hymn called "Faith and Misery"_  
_And bleed. The company lost the war today._

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies._  
_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives on Holiday._

_Hear the drum pounding out of time._  
_Another protester has crossed the line_  
_To find the money's on the other side._  
_Can I get another Amen?_  
_There's a flag wrapped around a score of men._  
_A gag. A plastic bag on a monument._

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies._  
_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives on Holiday._

_The representative of California has the floor._

_Zeig Heil to the President Gasman. Bombs away is your punishment._  
_Pulverize the Eiffel Towers who criticize your government._  
_Bang bang goes the broken glass and kill all the fags who don't agree._  
_Trials by fire setting fire is not a way that's meant for me._  
_Just cuz, just cuz because we're outlaws yeah._

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies._  
_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives._  
_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies._  
_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives. This is our lives on Holiday._


End file.
